


10 > 15

by CanineR7A7



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Abnegation Faction, Andrew is trying, But not everyone sees that, Caleb is confused, Dauntless Faction, Factionless (Divergent), Marcus is still an asshole, Natalie is a good mom, Neck implants aren't fun, Other, The main OC is nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Tris and Four are captured by the Factionless...for an hour...the new member of Dauntless is scarily good at her job.





	10 > 15

They came to when a harsh thud sounded near them, Four groaned at the pain at the back of his skull, he attempted to raise a hand but felt rough rope binding them behind his back.

“Tobias?” He turned his head and saw Tris, in a similar state, blinking sleepily at him.

“Yeah, are you okay?” She nodded in reply and winced, likely experiencing the same pain. Another thud sounded and the two of them turned to face the rusted door that seemed to have gained a recent dent, a few more thuds followed until the door slammed open.

“Well, I’ll give it to the Factionless, they’ve upped their game.” A calm voice stated as the figure walked into the room.

“How long were we missing?” Four asked while their saviour began undoing their binds.

“An hour at most.” Four and Tris exchanged glances.

“Alec Talon I take it?” The girl grunted in agreement and they knew that the smirk was firmly on her face.

“Sometimes I forget how good you are at your job.” Four stated as he stood, rubbing his wrist.

“Should I be offended?” The girl retorted as she led them to the black-armoured squadron standing guard.

“Abnegation sector’s closest, but you already knew that, we’ll get you checked over at the med-bay there then you can get back to being the terrifying twosome.” The guards exchanged glances but said nothing; the link between the three Dauntless-prodigies was confusing for everyone who witnessed it.

“Never call us that again.” Alec smiled at his barely concealed smirk.

“Fair enough.” It didn’t take long to reach the Abnegation sector, the three of them instantly stiffening at the familiar surroundings. Many of the rules regarding Faction integration had been relaxed but old habits died hard.

“The medical bay has been prepared.” An elderly Abnegation alerted them; Alec nodded and sent the old-man a thankful smile before heading to the grey structure.

“I’ll wait out here.” Tris and Four nodded thankfully, Alec didn’t need to stand outside, they wouldn’t be attacked in Abnegation but it was nice to have someone who could prevent Marcus from getting near them.


End file.
